


A Date with Destiny

by Saringold



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First time writing angst, Fluff to Angst, Misunderstandings, this was supposed to be funny... and then it wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saringold/pseuds/Saringold
Summary: Red is ready to go on a date with his boyfriend, but an unexpected arrival makes things much more tense.





	A Date with Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is my first attempt at writing something angsty, since I've just been writing fluffy things so far. I don't really know how I feel about the finished product, but like most things, it'll improve with time and practice, so please comment if you'd like with suggestions for improvement!
> 
> I also want to plug my main account, since I'm proud of the works there too: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTe
> 
> Finally, I'm considering creating a drabble/prompt/request/oneshot collection. Would anybody be interested in that? If so, please feel free to send me/leave comments with ideas, and I'll see if I can put something like that together!
> 
> Thank you for your support~ <3

Red slumped nervously on the park bench, sweat streaming down his bones in rivulets as he awaited his date. He had gotten up two whole hours early this morning, figuring that if that alone didn’t show his commitment, nothing would. He even took the time to take a shower and bother to search for some clean clothes, which, according to his brother, counted as “a fucking Gyftmas miracle”. Red just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and headed out, appreciating his brother’s tacit approval even if Papyrus was too emotionally constipated to articulate the sentiment outright. He wore his favorite jacket, which was a much loved gift from Boss, along with a red t-shirt that said “Bad to the Bone” and black jean shorts with a metal chain on the side. Red sneakers completed the ensemble, and Red had to admit to himself that maybe, just maybe, his boyfriend would think he looked handsome. Once he was all ready to go, he said goodbye to his brother and headed out into the warm summer Saturday weather. 

He had to admit that he was actually looking forward to this date. Usually, the concept of romance worried him; what if he wasn’t good enough? What if he messed up? These anxieties were hard to shake off, but with his boyfriend, Red felt rather at peace. The way he listened so attentively to Red’s problems yet made sure that he didn’t get bogged down by them was just one of the many incredible qualities that Red adored about his beau. The two of them were planning on doing some shopping today, and Red had even gotten to their meeting spot early so--

Red’s train of thought promptly derailed as an orange sleeve crossed his back, a bony hand resting casually on his shoulder. “heya, red. you look real good today.”

Red yelped and looked down at the ground, both shocked by the abrupt arrival and rather embarrassed by the sudden praise. “oh, hi, stretch. t-thanks. b-but, w-”

He was immediately interrupted as Stretch turned away from Red and took a long drag of his already lit cigarette, blowing the smoke out through his nasal cavity and watching the translucent wisp get whisked away by the breeze. After a moment, he waved the cigarette playfully as he glanced down at the shorter skeleton. “no _butts _about it. you look great.”__

__Stretch scooted closer to Red, who let out a little squeak and pulled back, startled. “aw, come on. i just wanna see that cute face.”_ _

__Red snapped his head up, staring at Stretch. “wait, i think-” He was promptly interrupted by a bony digit placing itself perfectly over his teeth in a shushing gesture._ _

__Stretch glanced back towards Red, sighing before staring him in the eyes. “red, i’ve liked you for a long time. i think it’s about time i started showing you how much.”_ _

__Suddenly, Stretch began invading Red’s personal space, leaning in for a kiss. He closed his eyesockets, expecting a gentle clack of teeth… except that what he got was a small hand forcefully shoving him away._ _

__“wha… what do ya think yer doing?!” Red cried, fear and trepidation warring for dominance as he worked through what had just happened._ _

__An expression of sheer shock and surprise swept across Stretch’s face before confusion finally caught up._ _

__“i… was going to kiss you?”_ _

__Red was almost at the point of crying now, angry tears pooling in his sockets at the thought of one of his best, now ex, friends trying to treat him that way. “how could ya?! i’m waiting on my date! i even asked ya what i should wear for ‘a special occasion’, and i woulda thought that you of all people would respect that!”_ _

__Stretch’s attitude shifted at that, bewilderment bowing to betrayal as he realized that he had grossly miscalculated where he fit into the equation. “w-well, whoever it is, what do they have that i don’t have?!”_ _

__“stretch-“_ _

__“oh no. i’m not leaving until i see just who this date of yours is, because-”_ _

__The words waiting on the tip of his conjured tongue were suddenly swallowed as eager footsteps raced up the path, error messages flashing in Stretch’s mind as he turned to see who was here._ _

__“Oh, Red~! And Papy too!” Blue practically bounded up the path, dressed in a plain gray t-shirt and light blue jeans that complimented his everpresent blue bandana and charming charcoal colored boots. His sky blue gloves adorned his hands as always, but Red could tell that these were a newer set as they were much less scuffed up than Blue’s usual pair._ _

__Once he reached where his brother and boyfriend were standing, Blue let out an appreciative giggle, taking in Red’s effort-filled ensemble, and was about to compliment his cute crush when he got a good glimpse of Red’s tear covered countenance. Immediately, his smile fell and worry overtook his features. “Red… are you alright? What’s wrong, Cherry?”_ _

__Red huffed at the pet name, and jerked his arm up to scrub away the tears sliding down his face, unable to speak just then. Blue turned to Stretch, concern for Red rolling off of him in waves. “Papy, what happened?! Why is he so upset?” Suddenly, Blue had to take a step back, as Stretch was outright glaring at him. “Papy…?”_ _

__As Papyrus stared angrily at Blue and Red, Red had composed himself and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “blue… your bro came on to me.”_ _

__Blue looked startled, and blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what Red had said. “W-what? What do you mean? Didn’t you tell him we were going on a date today?”_ _

__Red sighed. “i told him i was goin’ on a date, but he apparently didn’t realize it wasn’t with him.”_ _

__As the two Sanses spoke, two distinct thoughts warred in Stretch’s mind. First, nobody should be dating his angel of a sibling. Absolutely no monster, human, or otherwise was near good enough for Blue, and Stretch had made it his personal mission to prevent unworthy would-be suitors from getting too close to his brother. Blue was far too innocent and precious to be with some random stranger, and Stretch would never allow the most important person in his life to leave for some insidious skank who would want to corrupt his baby brother. He was only looking out for Blue’s happiness._ _

__However… he now had to reconcile that with the fact that Red had chosen Blue over him. His naïve, too-trusting, acutely overbearing baby brother had hooked up with his long-lasting love interest, leaving him in the lurch. He didn’t understand what Red saw in Blue that Stretch couldn’t provide. Sure, Blue could cook, clean, and keep house, but Stretch could satisfy Red in ways that he knew Blue would never be able to. This entire encounter was an enigma, and clearly, he needed to figure out what had gone wrong in this scenario and fix it. Blue needed to be saved from corruption, Red needed to be with him. That was the correct solution._ _

__Stretch tuned back in to the conversation as a troubled look flitted across Blue’s face. “I… well, what should we do?”_ _

__“what _you’re _going to do,” Stretch suddenly growled, startling both Sanses, “is go home, blue. you don’t belong here.”___ _

____Anger and hurt swiftly flared in Blue’s bright irises, but he promptly pushed it down. His usual smile stretched across his face, but it was devoid of any of the joy it typically contained as his teeth grit together tightly, intent on keeping the conversation civil. “And what exactly do you mean by that, Papy?”_ _ _ _

____“i mean, you two shouldn’t be together. you’re not ready for a relationship like this, and honestly, the two of us are a much better match,” Stretch declared, his tone of voice indicating that the matter was resolved._ _ _ _

____At that, the rage that Blue had tried so hard to tame exploded in full force, and his right eyesocket became encased in the cool blue of his magic. Yet just as soon as it appeared, Blue took a deep sigh and his magic dispersed. Red, however, simply stared at Stretch, his expression mirroring the taller brother’s earlier look of betrayal._ _ _ _

____“Papy… no, Papyrus.” Blue strode towards his brother, the foreign expressions of anger and anguish appearing on his commonly cheerful face. “How dare you presume to make these decisions for me. I know what I want, and what I want is my absolutely amazing boyfriend.” He turned to look at Red as he said that, and Red gave him a small smile and a nod before he turned back to his brother. “We make each other happy, Papyrus. I thought you understood that. I’m sorry you missed the memo, but Red and I are together and we have no intention of breaking up.” Once he finished, Blue walked back to his boyfriend, grasping Red’s hand as he glared at his brother._ _ _ _

____Stretch stood there for several minutes, trying to process the idea of his brother talking back and his best friend being someone’s else’s boyfriend, before he sighed angrily. “fine. but don’t think this is over, you two.” He stomped over to Red, who jerked back as Stretch stared daggers into his eyesockets. “i’ll ask you again. what does he have that i don’t?”_ _ _ _

____Red swallowed nervously, sweat running over his cheekbones. He tried to form words, but could only make disjointed noises until Blue squeezed his hand supportively. “blue… blue is my everything.”_ _ _ _

____Red sharply turned away from Stretch, facing his blue beau. “blue gives me the strength to pull myself out of bed every morning. he’s always been there for me, no matter what, and he listens to me without judging me. he… he pushes me to be my best self, and its only because of him that i got to where i am today.”_ _ _ _

____The cigarette dropped out of Papyrus’ mouth, landing on the sidewalk with a dull hiss. Stretch just stared at them, no longer glaring, but his eyesockets seemed almost empty. “but… we…”_ _ _ _

____After several minutes passed and he said nothing more, slowly, almost painfully, he turned away. “you’re both making a mistake,” he finally said, words laden with overflowing emotion._ _ _ _

____“No, Papy. I don’t think we are,” Blue cut in. “I’m doing what makes me happy.”_ _ _ _

____Papyrus spun around, orange lighting up his eyesocket as he turned on his brother._ _ _ _

____“i’ve ALWAYS put your happiness first, sans!” Stretch roared, anger, hurt, and shame saturating each word. “everything i’ve done, i’ve done for you!”_ _ _ _

____“And you smothered me in the process!” Blue shot back. “I’m not your angel, or your doll, or your sweet little goody-two-shoes brother who will never grow up! I am a _person, _Papyrus! And I want to live a little, too!”___ _ _ _

______Papyrus reeled as if Blue had smacked him silly, taking several steps back and regarding his brother like he was some stranger. Finally, his facial features hardened into a mask of unwavering resolve._ _ _ _ _ _

______“fine,” he spat. “since you two are so determined to make this massive mistake, don’t let me stop you. you’ll both come crying to me once you realize it’ll never work out, and things will be like they’re supposed to.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Blue shook his head, disappointment evident in every fiber of his being. “Let’s go, Cherry.” The two of them started walking away, turning their backs on Stretch. “We’re done here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“where are you going?!” Stretch yelled after them. “you can’t just leave!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“watch us!” Red retaliated, rage ringing through his words. In a fraction of a second, he had teleported them away, far from Papyrus’ piercing gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Several minutes passed, and Papyrus’ expression grew more grim. “they’ll come back,” he muttered. “blue will never make it on his own, and red needs me.” He chuckled, the harsh, slightly unhinged noise filling the air. He fished out another cigarette, lighting it and letting the smoke roll though his teeth, escaping into the atmosphere._ _ _ _ _ _

______“they’ll be back for sure. after all... i have all the time in the world.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He smirked, the sinister smile suddenly so in character, before he too vanished, teleporting away to await picking up the pieces of his baby brother's broken heart._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
